Compassion
by AlecGman
Summary: The group is desperate for food. Lee Everett goes out with a group in an effort to find something to eat. However, Larry notices that someone in the group may need his help... (Takes place before Starved for Help)


Larry grumbled to himself. His bones ached from his old age and his constant temper. He knew why he was angry; he had no idea how to convey the fact that he cared for his daughter aside from that. The Motor Inn had been re-inforced ever since the group had arrived at there. The barricade was a combination of wood planks and barbed wire. Larry stood near the fence; he was working on it ever since they moved into the Moter Inn. The parking lot was filled with litter, a few chairs and couches, and a single RV sitting in the middle of the it. Larry chuckled. _That Motherfucker Kenny won't shut the fuck up about that goddamn RV. How stupid could he be? _He observed Lee and a new arrival, Mark, walk up to his daughter. _Lilly._

"Alright, we're headin' out. Hopefully we can find some food." Lee said, his rifle armed and ready.

Lilly smiled at him. "Be safe out there, Lee. You too, Mark."

Lee and Mark smiled as they walked through the measly barricade into the woods across the street. Larry couldn't help but curse Lee under his breath. _That fuckin' murderer. He's gonna get us all killed._ He turned to face Lilly, who was looking over at him. Larry's rage turned to a warm happiness; his angered frown faded to a small smile. He waved at Lilly, who waved back. _I won't let anything happen to you, darling. I promise you. _He couldn't help but notice a little girl sitting all by herself in a corner of the Motor Inn., underneath metal stairs. Her back was facing Larry. Her head was in her knees and she seemed to be trembling. Larry's heart trembled along with her. He felt tears in his eyes; he knew what he had to do.

The little girl was whimpering; tears rolling down her face. Larry approached the girl. His natural temper seemed to dissipate as he knelt down to the girl. She looked up at Larry.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to cry." The girl said, seeming scared by Larry's presence.

Larry reached out and felt the girl's shoulder. "It's alright, Clementine. You're still young. You don't have to be scared around me, darling."

Clementine simply nodded and put her head back into her knees. Larry frowned; his eyebrows raised in sadness.

"Hey." Larry said, his voice calm and soft.

Clementine looked back at Larry.

"We can talk about it. If you want to." Larry said, giving Clementine a small smile.

Clementine thought for a moment. "Ok."

Larry nodded. "Come on, darling. Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable, what do you think?"

Clementine gave him a smile. Larry helped her to her feet; her hand in his. She walked with Larry to a couch that was near the RV.

"Here, sit there, I'll give us some privacy, ok?" Larry said, continuing his smile.

Clementine nodded. Larry looked at the top of the RV to see Lilly sitting at the top. She smiled as she looked down at her father.

"Hey, Lilly. Can you give Clementine and me a little privacy?" Larry asked, his brow lowered.

"You can use my room, Dad. I can't leave my post. I promise I won't let anyone near it. Is that ok?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"That's fine. Thanks, punkin." Larry said, smiling.

Lilly turned away from Larry and continued to look out to the forest. Larry turned to Clementine; her tears beginning to form again.

"Hey, honey, let's go into Lilly's room, ok?" Larry said, his hand outstretched.

Clementine took Larry's hand and they walked to Lilly's room, which was a few doors left of the metal stairs. Larry opened the door and signaled for Clementine to enter first. He followed her shortly afterwards.

"You can take a seat anywhere, darling." Larry said, closing the door.

Clementine stood in the center of the room, unsure of where to sit. She crossed her arms in embarrassment.

Larry smiled. "You can sit on the bed, honey."

Clementine sat on the bed in the room, while Larry grabbed a wooden chair and sat across from her.

"So, what's going on?" Larry said, his voice calm.

Clementine was nervous. Larry never really showed this much concern for her. She only saw the hatred that he conveyed towards Lee. Larry's heart was hard, but he did care. She saw that. She decided to respond after realizing this conclusion.

"I…I had a nightmare. My parents were there and they were all happy. I was back home, I saw my house and my treehouse. I even saw my babysitter; the one that took care of me before the monsters came." Clementine said, her tears indicating her memories.

Larry's eyes began to well. He remembered a time when Lilly was this way. He simply said "Get over it" and so Lilly did. He felt different about this. Unlike Lilly, Clementine had neither of her parents and was being taken care of by a murderer. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Clementine smiled as Larry sympathized with her. She didn't expect him to. She expected to be berated. She imagined it in her head. "_Get the fuck over it! You think that you're so special, being a little girl. Hell, you just as bad as Lee." _But no, Larry was acting different. Lee wasn't here to see it. _Why not? _She couldn't help but feel thankful for Larry as he continued to sympathize with her.

Larry sighed. "I lost my parents too. They died when they were young. My dad died in a war, while my mom died a couple years before this all happened. I don't blame you for crying, darling. I did the same when I lost my mom. That's why I've been so hard. I just can't let my daughter die in a world like this. The same goes for you. I think seeing that happen to you…" Larry clutched his chest. "…would do this old heart in. I'm glad you're here darling and I'm sure that we'll find your mom and dad."

Clementine smiled; Larry's heart stayed calm, unlike it's constant pain that it was constantly in. She jumped up off of the bed and walked over to Larry. She struggled as she tried to give him a hug. His big stature making it difficult. Larry helped by bringing her closer to him; his large arms wrapping around her. Clementine began to cry into Larry's shoulder; her parents continuing to haunt her mind.

"It's ok, darling. I promise you." Larry said, his voice continuing it's calm demeanor.

Clementine hesitated once more, but spoke. "Th…Thank you. I didn't know if I could tell Lee. I don't want him to worry."

Larry's calm presence was beginning to transition to frustration, but he attempted to quickly change that. _He's a fuckin' murderer is what he is. He doesn't fuckin' deserve to live. _

"He doesn't have to worry, darling. You're tough and you have what it takes. I believe it." Larry said, releasing his grip from Clementine.

Before Clementine could respond, Lilly opened the door to the hotel room. "Hey, Dad."

Larry nodded and Clementine smiled as she saw Lilly.

"So, I need you to do some work on the wall, seeing as how Lee, Mark, and Kenny are hunting." Lilly said, smiling at her father.

"Alright, hon. I'll be out in a moment." Larry said, nodding to Lilly.

Lilly turned around and began walking back to the RV. Clementine turned back to Larry, however, she quickly grew nervous and her head fell.

"Hey, I want to show you something." Larry said, standing up. "Follow me."

Clementine followed Larry out of the hotel room and they walked towards the couch near the RV.

"Stay here. It's in the RV." Larry said, walking towards the RV.

Larry entered the RV. It's presence very dark in comparison to its light exterior. He looked on the couch to see a soccer ball, that was slightly flat, sitting there. He picked it up and exited the RV. Clementine looked shocked to see it.

"Is that for me?" Clementine asked.

"Yes, darling." Larry said, handing the ball to her.

Clementine looked up at Larry and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Larry."

Larry smiled and nodded. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here, ok?"

Clementine nodded. "Ok."

Larry's smile stayed on his face as he turned away from Clementine. He walked back over to his spot near the wall and grabbed a rock lying near it. _My fuckin' hammer. _There were loose nails on the board, something that he had placed there before seeing Clementine. He began to hammer away at the nails. He continued this process with the smile still on his face and his heart continuing to function on its own. He looked back to the RV to see Lilly, who gave him a small smile in return. His smile faded when he heard noise coming from the woods. He knew that Lee was coming back and he had to get ready for his return. His heart began to grow harder again and his anger returned as he observed the forest, ready for Lee to arrive.


End file.
